


Daniel's Haircut

by ScribbleTheCalico



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleTheCalico/pseuds/ScribbleTheCalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to touch Daniel's new haircut. Daniel does not want Jack to touch his new haircut. Immaturity ensues.</p><p>Set at the end of season 2 (obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel's Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the common headcanon that Hathor cut Daniel's hair at the end of season 2, and how much I don't like it. I mean, if a supervillain hacked off all of your hair, would you keep the same style for 10+ years? Probably not. So I decided to write what I think happened instead.

Daniel’s hair was really starting to piss him off. It constantly fell in his face when he was running across alien planets, the helmet that he occasionally wore on off-world missions gave him embarrassing hat hair that Jack felt the need to point out every five minutes, and, frankly, he just didn’t really like how it looked anymore. So on one of his rare free days, Daniel payed a long-awaited visited to the barber shop and had it all chopped off.

It definitely took some getting used to—when he passed the mirror at home he jumped a little before realizing that it was just his own reflection. The cut showed off his face shape a bit more and made him look a bit more muscular, though that may have been due to running around saving the universe for two years.

Teal’c was standing outside the elevator when Daniel arrived at the SGC the following day. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Daniel’s haircut, but made no comment beyond, “Good morning, Daniel Jackson.” Not wanting to start fishing for compliments, Daniel just made polite conversation.

Sam had a more predictable response; when Daniel swung by her office to ask her something, she looked up and said, “Hey, you cut your hair!”

“Yeah, it was starting to bother me.”

“I like it!” Sam said. “It brings out your eyes.”

“Thanks,” Daniel replied, and continued with his question.

But by far the strangest response was Jack’s. As Daniel passed Hammond’s office a half-hour later, he saw Jack inside, talking with the General. They made eye contact. Daniel gave a little wave of greeting, ready to keep on walking, but when Jack did the biggest double-take Daniel had ever seen, he came to a stop. Jack just stared, looking like a deer in the headlights.

Hammond turned to see what had caught his second-in-command’s attention. “Doctor Jackson,” he greeted through the open door.

“Good morning,” Daniel said, stepping closer, his eyes flicking back and forth between Hammond and Jack.

“I like the haircut, son. Looks good,” Hammond told him.

“Thank you,” Daniel replied faintly, watching Jack out of the corner of his eye. He was still staring at Daniel like he’d grown an extra head. After several long seconds of awkward silence, Daniel said uncomfortably, “Okay then. I was just passing by, I have work to do…”

Hammond nodded. “See you at the briefing,” he said, and resumed his conversation with Jack as Daniel headed back towards his office. Jack watched him leave, the wide-eyed gaze never changing. _That was weird,_ Daniel thought, before settling at his desk and losing himself in a pile of ancient texts.

He had been working for at least an hour when he suddenly became aware of someone’s presence beside him. Looking up, he saw Jack staring at him, the same owlish expression still on his face.

“Jack,” Daniel started, “how long have you been there?”

“You cut off your hair,” Jack responded.

“Yeah,” Daniel answered, channeling as much _duh_ into his voice as he could. “I did.”

“Why did you cut off your hair?” Jack asked.

“It was getting really—what? No!” Daniel interrupted himself to grab Jack’s wrist as the other man reached for his head.

“It’s so _short,”_ Jack said faintly, apparently unaware of how weird he was acting.

Daniel shoved Jack’s hand away. “Keep your hands away from my head.”

It was a mistake the moment he said it. Jack broke into an almost evil grin, crooned, “If you say sooooo….” and sauntered out of the office, whistling. Daniel realized that he had trapped himself—he was going to have to spend the rest of the day with a very grabby, annoying Jack O’Neill. With a sigh, Daniel began translating again, resigned to his fate.

* * *

 

Five hours passed, and Daniel thwarted three attempts by Jack to touch his hair. The first occurred in the commissary, when Daniel went for lunch. As he returned to the line to grab a glass of water, he turned around to see Jack’s outstretched hand inches from his head. His startled dodge sent his entire glass of water spilling all across Jack’s chest, which served him right. Sulking, Jack slipped away to change his uniform, and Daniel enjoyed the rest of his meal in peace.

The second time, Jack and Daniel ended up in the same elevator, just the two of them. The moment the doors closed, Jack attempted to trap Daniel in the corner, but Daniel managed to evade him by walking around in a circle, shoving him when he got to close. He practically sprinted away when the doors opened, colliding with Walter and nearly knocking him to the ground.

The third time, Sam stopped by Daniel’s office to speak with him, and Jack followed her in. As Daniel and Sam made conversation, Jack kept wandering around, trying to use Sam as a distraction so he could get behind Daniel. Determined to keep Jack in his sights, Daniel kept circling around the office to counter him. Sam narrowed her eyes at the two men dancing around each other, but said nothing. Eventually, Jack gave up, leaving the other two in peace.

The moment Jack left the office, Daniel turned to Sam. “Do you have a hat I can borrow?”

“What? Why?”

“Jack keeps trying to touch my hair and I think he stole my hat.”

Sam stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. “Is that what that was?”

“This isn’t funny, Sam!” Daniel complained. “He’s been at it for hours. Please let me borrow a hat.”

“Alright,” Sam turned and left, returning a few minutes later with a plain baseball cap that she occasionally wore off-world. “I don’t think this will stop him,” she told Daniel, handing it to him.

“It might keep him at bay for a while,” Daniel said, fitting the cap onto his head. “Thanks.”

“Let me know how it goes.” Sam smiled, then added, “Come on, we’ve got a briefing with Hammond.”

* * *

 

Jack didn’t like the hat. As soon as Daniel entered the briefing room, he scowled at the offending piece of headwear and sank into a chair. Hammond looked confused at the dirty looks that his colonel was sending towards Doctor Jackson’s head, but decided not to say anything. Daniel, meanwhile, had the tiniest of sly grins on his face, which made Jack glare at him even harder. Sam spent the entire briefing trying not to giggle.

When the briefing ended, Daniel tried to pack up his papers as quickly as possible as Jack strolled over to his side of the table. Near the door, Sam grabbed Teal’c’s arm, silently informing him to watch the fun.

“Nice hat, Daniel,” Jack began sarcastically.

“Yeah, it’s Sam’s, actually. I couldn’t find mine.” Daniel gave Jack a very pointed look.

“It’s a shame to cover up your head. I mean, with that nice new haircut and all.”

“Yeah, well, I would show it off, except there’s a twelve year old following me around who keeps trying to touch it. It’s getting very annoying.” With those words, Daniel finished gathering his papers and stood to leave. Jack made a grab for the hat, but Daniel saw it coming and hopped out of reach, pushing past Sam and Teal’c to get through the door.

Teal’c look confused, but Sam just smiled. “Maybe it’s time to stop, sir.”

“Oh, I’m gonna get him,” Jack said. “Just watch.”

* * *

 

Six more hours passed, and Jack made no more attempts to get at Daniel’s hair. In fact, Daniel didn’t even see him. Eventually, Daniel decided he was probably at home, asleep; it still surprised Daniel how regular Jack managed to keep his sleeping schedule. The hair-touching attempts would resume tomorrow. Relieved to work in peace, Daniel translated late into the night. When it finally dawned on him how tired he was, he decided to simply sleep on base tonight. He and the rest of SG-1 did it so often that no one would mind. A quick shower, then sleep. Sleep was good.

He set out for the locker room, only running into a few people in the corridors at this time of night. Reaching the showers without incident, Daniel confirmed that he was alone before pulling off his glasses and Sam’s hat, setting them on the bench. He had just removed his shirt when he abruptly became aware of a flurry of movement, just before someone barreled into him.

“ _JACK!”_ Daniel howled as the other man dragged him to the ground. Because who else could it be? Sure enough, it was Jack O’Neill—fully clothed, thank God—who rolled him to his back and pinned him to the floor by straddling his chest.

Daniel tried to squirm away. One of his arms was trapped between his own chest and Jack’s leg. The breeze from the tackle had knocked Sam’s hat to the floor; reaching out, Daniel managed to snag it with his free hand and used it to smack Jack repeatedly in the face. Without a word, Jack plucked the cap from his fingers and shoved Daniel’s flailing arm beneath his knee. Daniel was effectively trapped.

Kicking out a foot in protest, Daniel gasped out, “What the hell, Jack!?”

With an evil, victorious grin, Jack bent down and started running his fingers through Daniel’s hair. “That was all I wanted to do,” he said patronizingly.

Daniel huffed. “Are you satisfied now?” he demanded, trying to ignore how good Jack’s hands felt on his head.

“Yes,” Jack said. “It’s a good haircut.”

“And rather than just say that like a normal human being, you decided to chase me around the base all day and finally tackle me in the shower?”

“Yep.”

Daniel sighed. “Can I get up now?”

“In a minute,” Jack told him, still fondling his hair. “I’m still basking in my victory.”

Rolling his eyes, Daniel simply waited for the victory bask to end. “Are you finished?” he asked after a moment.

“I suppose,” Jack said, and rolled off of his captive.

Slowly sitting up, Daniel glared at his commander. “How long have you been waiting for me to show up?”

“Four hours.”

“Four…?” Daniel repeated, shocked.

Jack grinned. “Worth it.”

“It’s like you’re twelve years old,” Daniel commented in wonder.

“Yep!” Jack climbed to his feet and offered Daniel a hand, which Daniel grudgingly used to pull himself off the floor.

“Go away, I need to take a shower,” he mumbled as soon as he was upright.

“Gladly,” Jack said with a yawn. Before he left, he reached out to quickly ruffle Daniel’s hair. Daniel groaned. “Better get used to it, Danny-boy,” Jack informed him.

“Go away,” Daniel repeated.

Laughing, Jack bent down and grabbed Sam’s hat off the floor. “I’ll just give this back to Carter for you,” he said as he turned to leave. Then he looked back at his friend to add, “Good night, Daniel.”

“Good night,” Daniel replied automatically, and Jack was gone.

After a moment, Daniel took his shower, redressed, and found some empty quarters on base to sleep in. He was never going to live this one down, he realized, and Jack was never going to stop touching his hair. With a sigh, Daniel closed his eyes, trying to ignore the memory of Jack’s hands caressing his head. As he drifted off to sleep, he decided that maybe he didn’t mind Jack’s touches so much after all…


End file.
